Travailler avec cet imbécile ? Non merci !
by TwinklingLane
Summary: UA Hetalia W Gakuen. Ludwig décide de faire travailler les binômes les moins utilisés. Jusqu'a ce que un certain roumain se retrouve a devoir travailler avec une certaine hongroise. Rating M histoire d'etre sûre.


Aujourd'hui, Ludwig avait décidé que chaque élève ferait ses devoirs avec une personne avec qui elle a pas où peu travaillé. Certains étaient en mode "Prière"* et d'autres s'en fichaient et attendaient. Puis, l'allemand annonça les noms. Mathias était déjà parti affronter Berwald au bras de fer chinois alors que seul le nom du plus grand avait été annoncé, Lovino avait failli recracher sa tomate en entendant le nom du bâtard aux patates prononcé après le sien, Yao voulait juste fuir Ivan, Natalia etait déjà en train de craquer les doigts de Toris, Feliciano subissait déjà les coups de bâton* de Dimitri, Vash avait déjà sorti son fusil qui pointait la tempe de Roderich et Feliks avait failli jeter sa partition de Chopin* au nez d'un certain albinos.

Un peu plus loin, un roumain écoutait attentivement le blond, enfin il était plus à se dire que c'était foutu qu'autre chose. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait finir avec "elle". Et l'entente du prénom d'Elizabeta le ressortit de ses rêveries. Puis, il rebaissit la tête juste après, lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom. Autant réagir en homme sage, autant ne pas martériser son ou sa camarade, comme la biélorusse. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une hongroise s'avance devant lui, manga à la main.

-Salut Madame Mecque-Des-Pornos-Gays, ricane Vladimir d'un air sarcastique.

-Bonjour Pseudo-vampire, lui répond Elizabeta du même air.

-Alors comme ça on a toute la soirée pour se taper dessus à coups de compas et de poêles à frire ? Je sens que ça va être cool !

-On dirait un enfant à Noël... De toute facon, si on se bat et que Ludwig sait cela, on est fichus.

-Sache que je vais brûler tous tes mangas.

-Les mangas, c'est sacré. Tu ne vas quand même pas les brûler, si ?

-Si. Que ce soit un Dragon Ball ou un Bungō Stray Dogs, je m'en fiche.

-Au pire, je dirai à tout le monde des fausses rumeurs sur toi !

-Et moi je dirais quels mangas sont dans ta bibliothèque puisque ce sera dans ta chambre qu'on fera tes devoirs !

-De toute façon, Alfred devrait faire attention au livre qu'il a prêté à Arthur. Il risque de le voir détruit, soupire le roumain en désignant du doigt Arthur s'apprêtant à jeter un livre d'Edgar Allan Poe* dans la tête de Francis.

-On est en train de changer de sujet, là. Ce soir, dix-huit heures, chez moi.

À dix-huit heures, le "pseudo-vampire" se trouvait devant la chambre de la "mecque des pornos gays", son sac-hyper-lourd-de-la-mort-qui-tue dans ses mains. De toute façon, il entendait un silence d'hiver de la salle où est censé se trouver la hongroise. Jusqu'à ce qu'un : «BOUGE TON CUL ET ENTRE, C'EST OUVERT !» de la part de la jeune femme retentit. Et c'est d'un vif coup de pied sur la poignée que Vladimir détru- ouvre la porte de la hongroise. Elle était là, devant lui, à lire "La Clef".

-Alors comme ça, l'imbécile que tu es lit des livres de Jun'ichirō Tanizaki ?

-Tu croyais quoi, que j'avais un meuble de bibliothèque énorme dédié à du porno ga-

À ce moment là, la hongroise met ses mains devant sa bouche, choquée de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Je suis à la recherche d'un konoyarus hongrius.

-Sympa le petit nom,crétinus romanius, rigole Elizabeta fac _e à la remarque de Vladimir._

-Alors on commence les devoirs, oui ou merde ?

-Allez, on commence, même si j'ai plus envie de te baffer qu'autre chose.

La première heure se passe dans le silence des plus royaux, la châtain clair et le châtain-blond travaillant sur des sujets différents.

-Hé.

-Moui ?

-Enlève-moi cet air endormi de ta tronche et aide-moi pour les maths, plutôt...

-Tu veux sérieusement que je prenne ta poêle et que je te frappe avec, c'est ça ?

-FAUX !

-Enfin bref, c'est le truc sur les triangles. On a juste à se grouiller, histoire que je ne finisse pas par t'empaler avec mon équerre et mon compas...

-Tu viens de faire une allusion sexuelle là où... ?

-Ben chais pas, cette phrase à plusieurs sens... Après tout, c'est moi qui a dû expliquer à Aurel comment on fait l'amou...

-Ta gueule et travaille.

La deuxième heure se passe dans des chuchotements et des ventres qui gargouillent, et lors de la troisième heure, la jeune femme doit supporter les mastications de bonbons de l'autre.

-T'en as pas fini avec ces bonbons ? Ça me déconcentre, imbécile !

-Ben j'ai fini, 'faut bien que je m'occupe, crétine !

-Dalleur.

-Conasse.

-Bâtard.

-Chienne.

-Tigre-garou.

-Mme-J'ai-un-trop-grand-égo-pour-le-petit-pois-qui-sert-de-cerveau.

-Mr-Je-suis-encore-plus-excentrique-que-Kugelmugel.

Après une bonne heure à se lancer des insultes, les deux se lancent cette fois-ci tout ce qui pouvait blesser l'autre : poêles, mangas, crocs, compas... tout y passait !

À la fin, les deux sont allongés par terre de chaque côté de la table, respirant difficilement.

-Eh bien... C'est sur que notre histoire ne sera pas celle de Roméo et Juliette ! Ce sera celle du bâtard Vladimir et de l'imbécile Elizabeta !

-Au final, je devrais te passer un tome de Super Lovers, ça te calmera un peu...

-C'est quoi ? C'est un shōjo-super-mignon ? Un seinen plus dark et gore ? Un...

-Un yaoi.

-Je vais te retirer de mes contacts, imbécile !

Et les deux se tapèrent dessus jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

 **Références :**

Prière : Référence à une scène dans Haikyū!!

Les coups de bâton : Référence à un épisode d'Hetalia.

Frédéric Chopin (1810-1849) : Compsiteur franco-polonais.

Edgar Allan Poe (1809-1849) : poète, romancier, nouvelliste, critique littéraire, dramaturge et éditeur américain (source : le site le moins fiable de la planète qui s'appelle Wikipédia)

La Clef : Roman de Jun'ichirō Tanizaki racontant sous la forme d'un double journal intime la vie d'un homme âgé et de sa jeune épouse qui évoquent une vie conjugale et sexuelle insatisfaisante, et intriguent chacun de leur manière en vue de soigner leurs frustrations (sources : Wikipedia français et anglais)


End file.
